


Art Versus Science

by Luthien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-20
Updated: 2006-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rodney and whomever. Tupperware. Ziploc bags. The woeful lack of leftovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Versus Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/gifts).



Cooking may be an art but eating is science. It isn't about how it's presented but whether there's enough. Who wants nouvelle cuisine when there's messhall food on offer, as much as you can eat- not to mention leftovers, there for the taking whenever Rodney needs a midnight snack.

Usually, anyway. Rodney sniffs in dismay: Tupperware, Ziploc bags, all giving off the unmistakable scent of citrus.

He's weak with hunger when Ronon's shaggy head pokes around the refrigerator door. "You know they moved the rest to the other refrigerator, right?"

Rodney wastes no time in going in pursuit of science.


End file.
